Ceiling mount lighting fixtures for use in LED, fluorescent and other lighting applications are known. In a typical configuration, a ceiling mount fixture includes a channel, a channel cover, a light source (e.g., fluorescent bulbs or LEDs), a diffuser and end caps. In ceiling mount fixtures, the channel is mounted on the ceiling. The channel cover is positioned within the channel, and a power source (such as a ballast for a fluorescent light) and wiring is contained between the channel and the channel cover. In a traditional fluorescent ceiling mount fixture, fluorescent lamps are mounted on lamp sockets located at each end of the fixture so as to extend along the length of the fixture. A diffuser is positioned over the channel, and light from the light source passes through the diffuser and into the area to be illuminated. End caps are provided to enclose the ends of the fixture and impart a polished appearance to it.
There continues to be a need to facilitate assembly of and access to the various components of these light fixtures as well as better capture and distribution of the light emitted by the light sources in these fixtures.